Phantom Lives
by SnowIllusionz
Summary: Two seemingly different people living rather interesting lives – one normal and the other in secret – have been brought together by "fate" in an attempt to rid themselves of the nightmares that haunt them. Maybe there's more similarities to the two than they thought? (Slight AU, OCs, Mixed POVs) [On Hiatus]
1. A Fated Meeting

This is my first ever fic. Please Don't Hate. (Takes place after Episode 8 of both Love Live and Magic Kaito)

 **Note: I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC (I'm definitely sure some of them should be) or if there are any grammatical/punctuation errors that you might see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or Magic Kaito. I also don't own any of the characters from either series.**

* * *

It was 10:50 PM. 10 minutes before the precious star-shaped gem called The Shining Star is to be stolen by the Kaitou KID. Hundreds of fans and admirers were in front of the building where the heist was located, whilst the gem was being protected by Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and potentially a few hundred officers stationed on different floors of the building.

Knowing of KID's ability to disguise, he had made sure to pinch each and every last one of his guards, thrice, just to make sure that he already hadn't disguised as one of them. Whilst the hot-headed Inspector was briefing his plan – and pinching their faces at the same time – to the few guards that haven't been stationed yet, the kaitou had just sneaked up on the roof knowing that the Inspector never stationed anyone up there. The ground floor would have just been plain impossible – even with a disguise, his disguise might accidentally be uncovered by a clever guard or two, also because the amount of officers stationed on the ground floor had 10 times the amount of guards stationed on all the different floors combined.

As the thief named Kaito Kuroba gazed upon the sight that was the sea of fans (and officers) that admired his many 'shows', he spotted his own group of friends among them, including an irritated Saguru Hakuba, who wasn't included in security – fortunately for him.

After reassessing all of his gadgets, the thief had entered through a vent opening on the roof. Although he wasn't aware that he wasn't the only one after the beautiful jewel…

 _He always was a third-rate inspector._ The kaitou had thought as he gradually made his way through corridors, floors and vents as he descended the building to get to his destination, fleetingly disguising himself as a fellow officer or by concealing himself if an officer walked by.

As the cunning phantom thief slowly approached the room where the precious gemstone was located, he hid himself behind the doorway and took a glimpse of the area that was the location of the gem. Taking in the sight of the Inspector and a few officers who had just finished synchronizing their watches for the 'show' to begin. He had then prepared the pink smoke bombs and a small remote that turned off all of the lights in the building.

 _That Inspector always falls for everything…_ He thought as he pressed the button on the remote… only to find out that the lights were still on. He then took a glance back into the room to find the Inspector and the officers sleeping, the whole room and the rooms surrounding it starting to be covered by a peculiar toxin.

 _Sleeping Gas!_ He thought. He knew what it was due to the amount of times he used the chemical – and also because he was already falling under its effects.

After resisting the dangerous toxin, he immediately grabbed and put on his own gas mask (which he always has prepared) and had peeked out the doorway he was hiding behind to be treated to a sight he never thought would happen – amongst the sleeping bodies of the Inspector and officers – a blonde-haired girl running towards the glass case where the jewel was located. Because of the thick fog that enveloped the whole room and also because she was wearing a gas mask herself, he cannot identify this mysterious blonde-haired thief. The only features that were visible to him was the blonde hair that reached past her shoulders that was tied up into a ponytail, she was wearing black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, black shorts, black high-socks that reached over her knees, she also had a small brown belt around her waist with small pockets by the sides which probably held an array of small gadgets that she uses in her heists – assuming this isn't her first one – lastly her black fingerless gloves that reached just by her elbows. Of course, there were a few yellow outlines here and there to accent the look, making the suit seem less plain.

And as swift as the plan was executed, the sneaky thief had escaped quickly. He had tried to cut her off, being careful of the bodies that were laid out on the floor whilst calling out to the sly thief but to no avail.

"Hey! Come back!" Kaito shouted, hoping to get a response from the other thief.

But all he received was silence and the sound of their footsteps as they quickly ran through the hallways, fortunately not encountering any more officers in the building (who still had no idea what had happened to the inspector). They had then proceeded to go up the emergency stairs as no thief in their right mind would use an elevator.

As they left the stairs going towards the rooftop, he saw the blonde's face, beautiful as the night sky although a part of it was concealed by a black mask. He inspected her face – slowly taking in every detail – her baby blue eyes being the only feature that he could see through the mask that was concealing her identity.

"And who might you be? Miss?" The gentleman thief has asked with a hint of allurement in his voice, while slowly advancing towards the other thief.

"M-my name is… Kaitou E…" The blonde-haired thief stuttered as she spoke for the first time during the heist. Even if that was the case, her voice still sounded beautiful – as if the blonde was an idol of some sort. And with those words she leapt backwards off the roof as KID looked over where she had jumped off, finding that the blonde had a parachute, he left the scene before recalling something peculiar from his short meeting with the other kaitou. _I swore I saw something red on her face._ The thief had contemplated before finally leaving the scene as the angry Inspector had awakened any minute from now.

* * *

After safely landing back on the ground, the blonde-haired thief named Eli Ayase immediately changed back to her normal clothes whilst fighting back the redness that was building up all over her face in her brief meeting with KID – fortunately for her , it was too dark and he couldn't see it. After finally changing she had retreated back to her home only to be greeted by the Student Council Vice President and her best friend, Nozomi Toujou.

"So… How was it?" Nozomi had asked with concern on her face, fixing the table for dinner.

"There wasn't any problem, Nozomi. Are you really that worried?" Eli replied, curious about the purple-haired girl's answer.

"Of course I am! Anything can happen… And besides, did you finally meet him?" Nozomi inquired about a certain white-hatted thief.

"W-well, yeah, but…" Eli struggled at the words she chose fearing that the other girl will tease her to no end.

"But." Nozomi interrupted. "The cards say that your paths will cross again soon enough…" Nozomi said with a smile.

"Okay… but I'm going to sleep. I need to wake up early for practice tomorrow, you should too you know." Eli had acknowledged Nozomi about the fact that they had to practice tomorrow, for it was Saturday tomorrow.

"But you haven't eaten yet!"

"I don't need to."

"Fine then, just be careful of your sister in the other room. She's already sleeping very soundly."

"Okay."

"Good Night, Nozomi."

"Good Night, Elicchi."

As the tired blonde had quietly snuck into her room, being mindful that her sister was already sleeping. She had thought of the thief named KID and the prediction that Nozomi had told her. She believed these predictions because they were almost always true.

"I wonder if we are 'truly destined to meet again'…" As those thoughts passed. She went to sleep.

Nozomi had just finished up on fixing her kitchen. _She really needs to organize her own house, she's too focused on student council duties._ She had thought whilst locking her best friend's apartment with the spare key that was given to her by Eli.

* * *

Kaito had just returned to his own home on his hang glider to find it empty – as always – it's been like that ever since his mother had left for 'sightseeing'.

After eating dinner, he just simply retired onto his bed. But with the sudden thought of the blonde-haired thief crossed his mind, it kept him awake for just a few minutes.

 _She seems interesting…_ The magician thought, smirking from the that night's events.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What are you doing?!"

"Get out of here! It isn't safe here!"

* * *

And thats the very first chapter! Hope you _ladies_ and _gentlemen_ enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think (no flame plz) of this story by leaving a review… _Maybe typing the last few words of the draft on my Iphone in the middle of a power outage with my battery life at 10% is a bad idea…_ And with that said, See you, next chapter…


	2. Awkward Introductions

**Welcome back to this wall of text I call a story. I seriously wish more people would take a look at the Xover section. I'm starting to wonder why my first story is a Crossover with OCs (Add Mixed POVs in and that's one hell of a project). I feel like I should've done something else.**

 **I added OCs in this chapter. So the early chapters might be mostly focused on them. But don't worry, I'll be focusing on the other characters in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer (you always need one right?): I don't own Magic Kaito or Love Live. I only own the OCs that I will be adding this chapter.**

* * *

 **?'s POV**

We were running as fast as our legs would carry us, trying to get to school on time. It felt as if time itself was on fast forward as we ran up the stairway that was just before a short crossing between the school we were late for and the sidewalk where we were just at. We hurriedly crossed the street, running by as cars had passed exactly as we stepped back onto the sidewalk, looking at the school whilst catching our breath. _We don't need to be late on the first day._ I thought as we heard the bell and ran alongside each other, passing different rooms that we had identified yesterday, towards the classroom where we were assigned at.

We proceeded to make our way towards the classroom. We halted as we saw everyone else waiting outside. This made me glad for two reasons: one, we weren't late and two, everyone was in the same class. To confirm my own thoughts, I immediately eyed my own group of friends who were busy doing their own things – Kaito doing card tricks, showing them to Hakuba, who was trying to perceive through said tricks – and it seems he's been at it for quite some time now, seeing the irritation that he was expressing as he impatiently tapped his foot, thinking of the different ways the magician has possibly done the trick, although I had already seen through the aforementioned trick that he was showing off. I also saw Aoko, Akako and Keiko, gossiping about something – no doubt it's about Kaito – with Keiko occasionally teasing Aoko, blush evident on her face. Me and my friend greeted them good morning, and they simply greeted us back, returning the greeting. Other than that simple greeting that we just did a few seconds ago, everyone was back doing to whatever they were doing then, as they were nervous… well, some of them are. Although I was quite nervous as well, being suddenly transferred to another school in the middle of the school year would probably make most people nervous, especially if said school 'had' a gender restriction before then, which made most of the boys calm themselves down, trying to keep their cool to make an impression on the girls that were behind the doors of the classroom infront of them. I noticed a few other transferees that were from other classes in our previous school, So I said hello to them as they returned the gesture.

The only sounds that I heard after that are just other people talking. The topic they were probably talking about was the welcoming ceremony yesterday, when the students of this school were absent - only the student council, and a few teachers were there to welcome us. After the program in their auditorium, we, the transferees toured around to get used to the place, as we were going to be here for a couple months. Whilst trying to think of the many things that I was planning to do after school, the teacher finally called us in, not noticing the two new additions that showed up out of nowhere. The transferees finally started to introduce themselves. After our short introductions, the girls that were our classmates had introduced themselves as well.

Oh wait… I cut my own introduction didn't I? I should really introduce myself first. My name is Hakaze John and the other person that was running with me earlier was Kagami Ivan, both second year students of Ekoda High… well, former students of Ekoda. We were transferred from there to this school called Otonokizaka when an _'accident'_ happened last Sunday which resulted the school to crash into ruins. "But isn't Otonokizaka an all-girls school?" you may ask. Yes, that's true, but the school unfortunately had problems with enrolling students, and they were also below student quota. So they'll be forced to close down next year if the number of applicants doesn't reach the desired quota that was set. And so, with Ekoda currently being renovated and Otonokizaka being the closest school and also having a problem of its own… this school's principal decided to 'temporarily' declare the school co-ed.

I heard that there were a couple projects that were done to try and save the school. Although most of them failed in vain. The only one that was relatively close – and still going – is this school idol group named μ's which gained them a slow but rising count of applicants. I haven't really heard anything about them only until now, it's because I don't take interest in these kinds of things.

Snapping back into reality, I noticed that everyone was still standing by the side of the room, staring at something. The look on their faces showed emotions of shock and confusion. I turned to see what they were looking at, confused… and that's when I noticed a scene anyone at our school would never have thought happen… girls were swarming Kaito – of all people.

"You look so handsome!"

"Can you please set next to me?!"

"Come over to my house tonight please!"

Every last one of the Ekoda students were baffled at this show of affection, but then again, it was just first impressions and they – knowing of Kaito's true personality – reassured themselves that later in the school year those feelings of fondness might turn into hatred... Might.

The transferees and the few students who didn't swarm Kaito were standing still – due to the sight that Kaito getting attention in a way they never expected to. Being the opportunist that I am, I simply took this chance to take a seat. Heading over towards one of the vacant chairs and finally taking a seat, setting aside my bag which I was carrying for almost an hour or two I noticed something unusual… Kaito is unusually calm at this point in time. This easily made me suspicious about his actions. Guessing what his next action might be, I took the chance to look below the girls' skirts… seeing a head that I didn't want to see… _Hell's about to break loose._ I thought to myself.

Turns out some of the Ekoda High students have also taken the hint, and were already backing off to the back end of the classroom, as some of them (mostly boys) have been on the receiving end (collateral) of Kaito's antics. The Otonokizaka girls were slightly confused at this sudden change of atmosphere, not knowing of the horrid events that will happen in a few moments. Ivan had brought out a peculiar device that had two metal poles on the side and what might be plastic in the middle. He had attached both ends of it to sides of the room and motioned for everyone to get behind it. Desperate for cover, everyone had fit themselves inside this 'plastic shield', whilst Kaito was still taking his time, possibly making sure that everyone was safe, before getting ready for one of his pranks. Fortunately, he was being considerate of our condition this time, because last time this happened, someone was sent to the hospital due to one of our classmates hitting him in the face with a chair, as she was trying to hit Kaito.

As the plastic shield started to expand I remembered what it was – it was a supposed prototype shield with the material of the shield itself being made entirely out of plastic. I remembered about the little misunderstanding I had when I first learned of it - hearing loud thudding noises in the living room, while I was watching tv. Bothered by the noises, I walked up to his room and fortunately walked in on him – about to throw a dumbbell at the 'wall', causing me to think that he was trying to make a hole in the wall. After I grabbed the heavy object from him, he then explained that this device can possibly reflect bullets, if he was able to invest his time on it.

And just in the nick of time, the plastic shield had fully expanded. As soon as the aforementioned shield covered the back end of the room, top to bottom, everything went into immediate chaos.

Kaito lifted the skirts of the girls that surrounded him, thus revealing different colored panties. A few of the boys suddenly had the urge to dig a hole and bury themselves. The more perverted ones however had their noses bleeding beyond imagination. The perverted action that the magician made got them all mad. All of them then screamed "PERVERT!" and were now throwing anything and everything they could pick up at him. The plastic shield proved to be excellent cover, as it was deflecting books, ballpens, bookbags, textbooks – I swear I saw a chair flying as well – basically anything that could be used as a projectile. The transferees were amazed as the shield that was in front of them had protected them from certain doom, as they were saved from the onslaught of projectiles by mere plastic. The Otonoki girls had a hard time covering their heads with their schoolbags; hoping not to be hit by a random object. Kaito seemed to be doing fine – as expected – jumping from desk to desk, using cleverly timed smoke bombs to teleport around, confusing the girls as they readjust their aim to hit the target that was the magician in front of them (or behind them). After a couple minutes of chaos (It was at this point when everyone who wasn't throwing something were wondering why the hell has a teacher not barged in yet to look at the mess that was made in the classroom), he threw one final smoke bomb before appearing behind the girls who had (fortunately) ran out of things to throw. Taking this chance he put up a confident smile and apologized.

"I am very sorry for the trouble that I have caused you beautiful ladies, may I be forgiven just this once?" He said with a sort of gentlemanly accent, being accompanied with a bow shortly after he finished his apology, but this seemed to be enough to stop them from looking for anything to throw at him.

The girls were speechless… or dazed, stunned or mesmerized as the charming magician had captivated their hearts. "Okay. We forgive you." Was all they said as they went back to their seats. My best friend's sturdy shield had shrunk back down to its normal size, as he retrieved it from the walls – although it did take us a few more seconds for us to process what just happened before we went back to our seats.

Finally seating down, I took a look on my left and right to see that I was between Hakuba and Ivan. I was also behind this ashen-haired girl, who I recognized immediately as the principal's daughter, Minami Kotori. She might seem like one, but she isn't really an ordinary girl. From what I heard from my mother – who works as a forensic scientist in a police station, Minami-san's mother is the superintendent of the police station near here, I believe that's higher than Nakamori-san's - Aoko's father - rank of Inspector. But the interesting thing is that Minami-san is currently an Inspector as well – don't ask how – although my mother also heard rumors from co-workers that it was because she was the superintendent's daughter which was the reason why she was given the rank. Others speculate that it was because of her performance in the field has outclassed other officers that are – keep in mind – older and more experienced than her. Although to be honest, I prefer if the latter rumor is true, but none of the rumors have been confirmed yet. But my mother made one thing clear – do not tell anyone else about her secret profession – other officers were already told of this rule, and I would not break it, as that would lead her to being fired, leading her to losing her job.

She was currently talking with two girls; one blue and the other ginger-haired who I assumed were her friends. I eavesdropped a bit on their conversation – I was good at hiding my own presence – a skill I learned to eavesdrop on people who would talk about certain kinds of information that no one can get their hands on. After listening in for a little while, I never heard anything about any criminal/robbery cases. Turns out she was hiding more than I thought, how she was hiding this from her friends bothers me. It's as if she didn't want anyone to know about it. Ignoring the noise that was emanating from the whole room, I began to formulate our own plan as soon as recess starts.

The classroom was cleaned as the teacher came back seemingly oblivious to the few objects that weren't picked up and were scattered across the floor. She was currently discussing something about English, but I simply ignored the lesson as I was already well versed with the language. Reason being was because I'm half-American, the same is said for Ivan, so we're quite similar in nationality. I lived in America before moving here on my 1st year of high-school with him. Fast-forward a hour or two and recess has finally started. Most of the students had started to go with their peers to head to the cafeteria, school grounds or just hang out in the hallways.

Everyone from our small group has met up as well – Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba, Akako, Keiko - who was coming along mainly to accompany Aoko (and to tease her about Kaito with which she keeps denying), Ivan, and lastly me.

"Can we leave for just a bit? I wanted to check around the school some more." I requested whilst gesturing to my red-haired friend, signaling that I wanted to bring him along.

"All right, but you should get back here before recess ends." Hakuba simply responded whilst waving us off. And with that, they left for the cafeteria.

"So… are we finally putting them up?" Ivan finally broke the silence between the both of us.

"Yep, and we better do it fast, we have about 15 minutes left, and make sure not to get seen while putting these up." I warned. "Last thing I want to happen is for you going to the counselor's office." I continued whilst checking my watch for the time.

"Hey! Don't say that. We're not getting caught. We'll go through this without a hitch." Ivan answered back with a stern face.

"All right all right, let's do this, we really need to go."

We first did this back on our 1st year in Ekoda. We put up mini-spy cameras (which had been personally made by Ivan) which looked like small buttons which flashed blue if a button was pressed on my friend's phone, this helps us locate the insanely small cameras which I totally have no idea how he made it that small. We put the aforementioned cameras in areas where they weren't dead obvious. Even though the cameras are small, this won't stop observant people from finding them easily. With the footage that we captured, we watch footage from different cameras on Ivan's phone to help locate lost items or to find any clues to a case that might help us. We don't show them the camera footage of course. That would just get us expelled, but even without cameras, I still had excellent observation skills. As my father was a detective who had solved countless cases and the one who inspired me to be a detective in the first place. He was also a sort of 'innovative person', as he constantly makes useful tools on the fly from simple everyday objects, with this kind of knowledge at hand, I manage to escape certain situations. An example would be: distracting a person holding a gun, although we rarely handle cases like these, and I admit that I was almost shot during the fight if it weren't for my dad who came in and took down the culprit with a single bullet. Ivan on the other hand is an 'inventor' of sorts, making new gadgets and innovating the ones we have now on regular intervals, making sure they don't accidentally break, and adding extra features along the usual fixes. He also is an artist, being a person who loves drawing at a young age.

Ivan covered the 3rd floor and the roof whilst I covered the 2nd and first floors. We only managed to conceal multiple cameras on the 2nd and 3rd floors as there were too many students on the ground floor and Ivan said something about singing or something up on the roof.

Surprisingly we used only 8 minutes of our time. So after checking my watch and seeing that there were 7 minutes left. I decided to accompany him to check who was on the roof. Mostly because we can just wait out the whole school before hiding the rest of the cameras on the ground floor when there are little to no students. We head upstairs towards the roof, taking a quick glance over the small window at the door, we saw 9 girls sitting around. Peeking my head out of the window a little bit more, I saw a mp3 player connected to two speakers that just started playing music. What it was playing though I don't really recognize, but what I did recognize were the 3 girls from my class: Kousaka-san, Minami-san, and Sonoda-san. I retracted my head from the small window and was about to walk down the stairs when the door suddenly opened. I literally jumped from the top of the stairs to the first half of it, Ivan though, wasn't so lucky. Because he was just a bit too slow, he managed to faceplant himself on the concrete floor of the roof. Since I didn't want to leave him behind, I had to go back to help him. What I was met with when I ascended the stairs though made me wince.

"It seems as if we have visitors." A purple-haired girl said. "So… what are two boys doing up here? Trying to sneak a peek at us girls?" The same purple-haired girl teasingly asked. I didn't flinch. Feeling that the girls suddenly had a chill run down their spines, I assume that the others were afraid of her. I just decided to reply to her question as I looked at her ribbon – and incidentally, her breasts, which were huge – due to the green-colored ribbon, it signified her as a third year. Taking this information in, I replied.

"Umm… Senpai, if I were to be honest with you, the pervert here is right beside me. Oww." I said covering my mouth with my hand at the last part, trying to stifle a laugh but he instead elbowed my gut lightly. "Sorry." I mumbled towards my red-haired best friend as I smiled at him.

"Honoka, aren't these two classmates of yours?" A blonde-haired girl who I recognized straightaway said. I believe her name is Ayase Eli. The student council president who welcomed us yesterday during the welcoming ceremony.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, hehe…" Honoka had scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. "Hello Hakaze-kun!" I grimaced at the sudden use of – _kun_ even though we haven't even formerly met.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, confused at her sudden change in honorifics. "And who are these girls? You people seem familiar somehow." I continued, checking my watch again. It was 5 minutes before the bell rings.

"Well, just let them introduce their selves to you!" The ginger-haired girl replied. It was very straightforward, I'm not surprised.

"I'll start! My name is Hoshizora Rin! ~nya" An orange-haired girl had posed like a cat. She likes cats, as if it wasn't obvious by the pose she was making and along with the 'nya' at the end of her introduction.

"M-my name i-is Koizumi Hanayo." A brunette shyly said, voice barely audible. Looks like she's a shy person, have to keep that noted.

"Nishikino Maki." A red-haired girl stubbornly introduced while twirling her hair. Incidentally she looks a bit like Ivan with the red hair. She also seems like a rich person, with the stubborn attitude and all. I simply wonder if Ivan has any interest in her.

"S-Sonoda Umi. I w-will be in your care." Sonoda-san spoke with a lot of stuttering as she bowed. She seems to be the traditional type, she also wasn't this shy when she was talking with Kousaka-san earlier, seems like she has the same problem with Koizumi-san.

"Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you!" Kousaka-san said cheerfully. She's really cheerful and energetic. Seems as if she'll never run out of energy.

"My name is Minami Kotori, I hope we will get along~" The ashen-haired girl chirped out. I still wonder about how she manages to hide her secret from her group of close friends – but then again, I did hide a few things from them as well...

"Nico-Nico-Nii! The super idol Yazawa Nico will capture your hearts!" A black-haired girl introduced herself in the sweetest way possible… seems like split personality or something… because I swore I heard her having an argument with someone earlier.

"Toujou Nozomi, may I read your fortunes?" The purple-haired girl named Toujou had asked, I declined the offer, as there was one more person who hasn't introduced herself yet. Even though we already know who it was.

"Ayase Eli. I know that you have already heard about me but it might be time for a proper introduction." The blonde-haired girl had finished of the introductions.

"So what about you? Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Toujou-senpai asked.

"It's needed so... My name is Kagami Ivan." Ivan hesitantly introduced himself first.

"And my name is Hakaze John, I hope that we aren't quite a bother to whatever you were doing at the moment." I introduced myself whilst apologizing for our actions a few minutes ago. Another thought popped in my head. It was about what might be going in my friend's head at the time – probably something about harems.

"With introductions concluded, what are the two of you planning to do here?" Toujou-san asked, curiosity plastered on her face.

"Well, we were just about to put up som- Ow!" I immediately elbowed Ivan in the gut, albeit not that lightly this time. I left it to chance that I managed to prevent anyone from asking but it seems that fate has other plans for me.

"Putting up some what?" Toujou-senpai asked. Too curious, and as I checked my watch again it looks like there's just about a minute left on the clock before recess ends. Looks like we need a quick escape.

"Sorry! Gotta go, time's up!" I quickly excused whilst throwing a smoke bomb, we immediately left the scene as soon as the door that lead to the roof was covered with smoke as well. We dumbfounded most of the girls… but we doubt that all of them fell for that easy trick.

* * *

 **Eli's POV**

As the smoke cleared, the only sound that we heard was the wind that passed by. Most of μ's were dumbfounded at the 'magic trick' that those two managed to make, but me and Nozomi have already seen throughout the secret to their trick. Our only (and correct) guess was that those two ran at breakneck speeds down the stairway as silently as possible as soon as the door that lead downstairs was covered with smoke.

AS the bell rang through the school, our group had then separated to go to our own classrooms as recess was about to end, we let Nico go ahead as we had certain 'matters' to discuss.

"I believe those two have become quite an obstacle in your path… Elicchi." Nozomi began as she started to show her 'mysterious' side of hers again.

"I already have Kotori to worry about." I sighed remembering the fact that I had to hide my true identity from my close friends. "I don't need any more others to worry about at this poi-"

"But what if I said, those obstacles have a different purpose – not to stop you, but preferably help you choose a new direction." My heart skipped a beat as I deciphered her words – is there a way they can help me?

"But…" But? But what? "You are missing one more…" One more?

"Who? And how can I meet with him or her?" I asked eagerly, hoping to find a solution to my problems.

"I do not know, for the cards only give us guidance, not answers." Sometimes that mystical side of yours annoys me, Nozomi.

" _Ara_ , Elicchi, are you mad at me?" My best friend pouted as she tilted her head. She guessed it almost immediately.

"O-of course not!" I pouted as a smile forms on her face.

We finally arrived at our classroom, fortunately letting me dodge the barrage of teases that Nozomi had probably planned for me as I said those words earlier. On the other hand, ever since yesterday when the principal declared the school co-ed, everyone – mostly the boy transferees from that other school – had quickly adjusted with the students from Otonokizaka. I feel sorry for what happened to them even if I had no idea what had transpired in their school that made it in ruins.

Classes went by fairly quickly. Students were already heading towards home, or going to their specific clubs for activities. I headed off to the student council's office along with Nozomi to finish paperwork. I was about to open the door when I heard what it seems like footsteps from the roof. _Who could that be? μ's has no practice today, but there's someone there?_ Instead of just assuming it was some other student going around the school, I rushed towards the stairway leading towards the roof.

* * *

 **John's POV**

 _-A few hours ago-_

"That was close… remind me to never let you answer questions like that again." I warned, clearly annoyed at the lack of carefulness Ivan had shown. Although we had already lost that as soon as we were spotted out of the door.

"Okay then. But that was sort of your fault too." My red-haired best friend scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe, but we should be a little more careful next time, We really, really don't want a repeat of that." I wanted to force myself to forget the small episode that happened earlier. "We gotta get back to class too. We'll just wait 'til after classes end and then we hide the remaining ones on the ground floor and the rooftop." Briefing about the alternate plan that I made on-the-spot one time only before we went back into the classroom.

Classes went by quickly, in my experience, that is. Sometimes I feel like that after the first week of school, classes seem to go by very quickly… and probably because of the amount of antics that Kaito had pulled off during classes – the teachers were mad of course. Albeit falling for Kaito's charms after, as usual.

We were heading up back to the rooftop as we finally attached cameras on the ground floor, stairways, and even the gate entrance. There is at least one camera by every location to survey the surrounding area. It was at this point that Ivan had remembered something…

"I'm pretty sure that I did throw down atleast one camera earlier… I don't remember." Ivan tried to recall, but failed.

"Wait… you did? Let me see!" I tried to grab the phone as he brought it out of his pocket but he immediately pulled back, predicting I'd do that. "Too slow." He smirked.

"Shut up. Just check the feed if anyone's up there. I don't want to run into anyone this time."

"Yeah, I'm checking right now." He said, selecting an app on his phone. The screen flashed black before it finally switched to the camera feed. "Camera… 24?" He guessed. And guess correctly he did. We didn't really see anything so those girls from before might not be there. So we took our chance and went quickly up the stairway up to the rooftop, seeing no one there, we went ahead with our business.

We were just finished with concealing the very last one – it was above the door hidden inside the lamp, we were about to pack up and go but fate wanted to toy with me… Ayase-senpai burst out the door with Toujou-senpai following closely behind.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"What are you the two doing here?!" Eli had almost shouted at the two other people on top of the building. Nozomi had finally caught up with the Russian-blonde, panting.

"Let me do the talking." The black-haired detective mumbled to his companion, who nodded, knowing that his friend rarely screws up in these situations.

"We were just up here to enjoy the scenery, nothing more nothing less. We don't really get to see this kind of sight from Ekoda so this is kind of breathtaking." John had made up a reason on the spot that was half true and half lie.

"Okay…" Eli answered in response, although still skeptical about the answer that was given to her.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be heading for home." The detective said half-dragging his inventor best friend along, back inside.

"Those two seem suspicious…" Eli had finally spoken.

"It's because they are." Nozomi said, holding up a small button, but through closer inspection it revealed that it was a camera of sorts. "They might be more interesting than you think." The purple-haired mystic said with a smile that Eli personally knew – she was on to something. "Reporting them would be a problem for your situation, so we should just hold back and maybe ask them about it. They obviously have another reason as to why they do this." She continued.

The two half-American-Japanese went back home, presumably tired from the first day's events… but they were met with a problem – they didn't take the one camera that Ivan threw on the roof earlier in the morning. The camera feed has also been cut off, so they both already figured that the two girls from earlier had something to do about it. They were just eating dinner in the living room when Ivan spoke.

* * *

 **John's POV**

"They're probably gonna ask us about it tomorrow, so do we just tell them everything? There isn't really any harm in doing it, right?" The red-haired inventor suggested, thinking of the different possibilities that could happen if they tell them.

"I don't know, you do know we're talking about both the Student Council President and Vice President right? But then again, those two don't seem very 'innocent'." I replied, putting emphasis on 'innocent' and wondering what the two Student Council members might be doing at the moment.

"Okay. If they ask us about this, then I will tell them about it. But I'll be as cryptic as hell about it. If not, then nothing happens, all right with you?" I had proposed.

"Seems fine, but what do you mean 'I'?"

"Oh yeah, you'll be watching through the camera feeds, in the car." I said, slightly exciting the red-haired inventor who sat across me.

The reason why Ivan was being this excited was because he could finally use the car that was given to him. He had a car that his dad bought for him on his 16th birthday. He also took a driving test at the age of 16 – which is definitely supposed to be illegal – and passed, thus earning him a driver's license. Since he moved to Japan along with me, the car had been moved to our house, which was in front of the house – but the property in itself is Ivan's – with Ivan getting an 'International Driver's Permit'. _"Just to be safe."_ His father had told him in the letter that was on the driver's seat of the car. Ever since then the red-haired inventor had been making minor improvements and tweaks to said car, and he was finally able to use said modifications after only driving it 5 times last year.

"With your planning done, you should pay attention to the tv, looks like another heist is coming up."

' _The Kaitou KID has sent another notice saying that he will be stealing the prized Crying Diamond which is worth at about 10,000,000 yen next Saturday at 11:00 PM. At the same time as well, Kaitou E announced that she will be stealing the same gem before KID can. Is E asking for a competition? Stay tuned for more information about the upcoming heist.'_

"That's like a million dollars if you ask me, but we might as well help out the police force, because God knows what Nakamori- _keibu_ might be planning at this moment." I thought about the absurd amount of schemes the inspector was planning right now.

"It's Wednesday today right? Then we have 'til next Friday to finish 'it' up." Ivan pointed out. We needed 'it' to be operational for the heist next Saturday. "But I need to relax a bit, all this transferring around and new stuff stressed me out. Maybe come with me to tour around Akihabara tomorrow?"

"Sure, but do you even know any restaurants or cafés that we can check out?" I asked, taking my plate to the sink to wash later.

"Umm… no." Ivan scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" I responded, giving him a look of exasperation.

"Let's worry about where to go tomorrow and just keep working on it." Ivan changed the topic nonchalantly.

After finishing up dinner, we had begun our work on 'it', it being a drone, a drone with enough power that can carry a person. Ivan had repeatedly tested it on me in our backyard, eventually resulting in me falling back to the ground, fortunately, unscathed.

About all the experimenting, and the latest tech, you can clearly see that my best friend is very, very rich. His father owns a tech company creating and releasing the latest gadgets for very high prices. Since he's the owner's son, he gets all the latest tech as soon as it's released. But what people don't know is the fact that the same company also develops military tech, probably exo suits or cyborgs if I could take a guess. Something unusual about this is that whenever a certain experiment 'fails' or is 'rejected' it's sent to Ivan, who in turn makes into something unbelievable – only the both of us know about it, his father doesn't know about the failed experiments becoming something he wouldn't imagine, like the drone. While thinking about this whole affair, we heard the doorbell ring. I decided to get the door to see if the person who was there might be lost or if they have any business with us. Instead, I see a box addressed to Ivan. I brought it inside, not knowing of the box's contents, but it was considerably light.

"Hey! Package for you!" I called out, probably another one of his dad's scientists failed experiments. I wonder how he even thought of these ideas in the first place. He went back downstairs from his room, after storing the drone – I don't know how he even stored the thing in anyway – and opened the package. Its contents were simply a small chip, a watch, and a letter, presumably from his father. He immediately read it, I began to read it as well – _"Dear Ivan, I hope your life in Japan isn't too bad, as supposed to my current state here with the company in my hands... – but enough about that. I brought in a rejected idea of one of my scientists – an invisibility watch – it seems absurd, especially because he didn't manage to make it work before the deadline that was set. So I'm just going to give this to you, knowing that you can make use of it. Although you should really come back here in America, tak-"_ That was everything I read, Ivan had immediately closed the envelope not even bothering to read the last few sentences, but I already knew what it meant.

"So, you're still not bothered?" Breaking the silence, I asked, worried.

"No, definitely not. He still hasn't figured out about what I want, and even if he does, I won't do it."

"Maybe we should just sleep, we still have school for tomorrow, and its 11:35. After all we're touring Akihabara tomorrow aren't we?" I reminded him of his own plans to change the subject.

"Fine, but I need to get searching for any good resta-"

"Tomorrow. We seriously need to sleep."

"All right."

After heading to our own rooms, we set our alarm clocks and went to bed, tired. But I was still thinking about that concept of an invisibility watch though, it might be a useful tool if we get it to work.

* * *

 **Kaito's POV**

I had Jii-chan prepare everything for the heist a few days earlier than intended, all just to prepare for a certain blonde-haired thief.

"Young Master, do you plan on properly confronting the other thief this time?" Jii-chan, my assistant asked, he was worried about me ever since 'she' appeared during that heist.

"Well… To be honest, I don't really have a choice, everyone knows that the Kaitou KID never backs down from a challenge." I simply smiled at the thought – the amount of times I had close calls with someone revealing my identity – only Akako succeeded but that's beside the point.

"But Young Master, I just heard from the news that Nakamori-san isn't the only person you'll be facing with, there is said to be another one – presumably the one who is tasked to catch that Kaitou E that you faced with last week." Seems as if Miss E has her own _Keibu_ to deal with.

"I see, then I just have to prepare some more tricks, as a safety measure of course."

I left the bar and went back home, as I leave Jii-chan as he is about to head home or start working on the extra preparations I had asked from him.

Entering my own home, I ate dinner and retired on the bed. This first day at another school isn't that bad, but there were multiple things that piqued my curiosity earlier. First is about the duo of Hakaze and Kagami. Them heading off randomly during recess isn't something I see them do as much, the last time I remembered them doing the same thing was back in 1st year when school just started. I let them go for now, but I have a nagging feeling that revealing my secret to Ivan specifically will work in my favor. Because of his expertise in inventing gadgets, letting him supply me with unique contraptions might help me expand my array of tricks that I already have at my disposal. The only blockade in that plan is his best friend, John, who is a detective and a fellow magician like me. Unlike Hakuba, he actually does his detective work more seriously, to the point when I was almost caught, but with a large amount of luck, I was able to get away just in time.

Another lingering thought in my mind was the student council president, Ayase-san, who looked awfully familiar - too familiar with the kaitou that I had briefly met last Sunday. I can't directly accuse her because I lack evidence, and even if I had, I still couldn't accuse her without me being disclosed. Anyhow, I still am suspicious about her looking almost the same as E, albeit the kaitou had a mask on during our little encounter.

* * *

 **Eli's POV**

Nozomi was already on the preparations for the oncoming heist next Saturday. Acquiring tools that would help me in gaining the upper hand against KID. So I was left alone in my house with nothing to do. Arisa still was at Honoka's house and I still have to wait for her... even if I'm getting sleepy.

I checked the different tv channels and found news pertaining me and KID. Another topic that interested me were the two Inspectors who were in charge of capturing the both of us. I kept watching until a man's face was shown on screen. The man's name was Nakamori Ginzo, but Kotori was nowhere to be found... again. She always likes to keep herself secret, the news never mentioning her name anywhere. That's why no one in µ's ever commented about it.

Another thing I have to keep an eye on - as a Council President - are the two 2nd years, Hakaze John and Kagami Ivan, who I am pretty sure were up to something earlier. I refocused my attention on the television, sighing as I remember the many times I was met with close calls of Kotori almost figuring out about my true identity, and how I have to keep it from her from school and during heists. Still waiting for Arisa to come back home, I remembered Nozomi's prediction about the two same 2nd years and an unnamed person that have the ability to possibly help me with my nightmarish situation. As I go over the people that might be the missing third person in my head, Arisa came home. I asked her why she was this late to come home. She said they were doing a project of sorts. I didn't believe it, but I let her go nonetheless because I was tired like always. Because I was so tired today, I decided to just sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Girls swarming Kaito. Never expected that did you? Hakuba also gets a break from all the attention for once.**

 **That's it for this chapter! Hope you actually take a look around the crossover section some more, it'd help ALOT, and there's a few good stories around here too. And the word gap from this chapter and the first one is huge - 1000+ to 7000+.**

 **NOTE: At this point onward I will "loosely" follow episodes of both series, along with my own chapters, of course. (Next up is Ep.9 of LL)**

 **NOTE 2: I was wondering if I should write side stories concerning some of the other stuff that I don't explain clearly in future chapters. Just give me a review to tell me what you think of this idea, or any suggestions that 'might' make this story better.**

 **P.S.: I'll be giving Kaito more screentime in later chapters, don't worry.**


End file.
